


Music Me and My Best Friend Wrote

by vote4smelborp



Series: Music Me and My Friend Wrote [1]
Category: Master of None (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote4smelborp/pseuds/vote4smelborp
Summary: We're writting music bc we're bored.
Series: Music Me and My Friend Wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683316





	Music Me and My Best Friend Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a fanfic.

First Bridge:  
*I look across the horizon,  
There is no turning back now,  
I've already packed  
I think about what you said dear,  
There's no changing that  
I'm not coming back  
You can keep what I gave you  
It was never the enough  
You've ruined my trust  
You can say that I maimed you  
But your the one who plug

Chorus:  
*When the lights go down, and you cant hear a sound  
Cause I'm drowning it out, I'm drowning it out  
When when it all comes down and your feet hits the ground  
Your letting it out Your letting all it out  
(Sing Two Times)  
Your words flow and fall  
My tears seep and crawl  
Now there's no one to call  
I think i'm ready to fall

Second Verse:  
I looked away from the horizon  
You know what I've done  
Now I've gotta run  
I can hear your soul screaming  
Your already gone  
I'm still on the run  
I trashed what you've gave me  
It was never enough  
And I ruined your trust  
And said you hurt me  
Now its time to pull your plug

Chorus  
Cause when your world goes out, you wont hear a sound  
Cause i'm drowning you out, i'm drowning you out  
When it all comes down you wont be around  
I'm letting you out, I'm letting you out  
My words low and fall  
Your tears seep and crawl  
Now there's now one to call  
Now we're ready to fall.


End file.
